This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Project Title: Dose Response Effects of Aerobic Exercise on Insulin Sensitivity and the Metabolic Syndrome SPECIFIC AIMS This project has three specific aims: To compare the effects of a mild- versus moderate-intensity, supervised, six-month aerobic exercise program on the extent of change and the lag-time required to detect a change in various parameters associated with the metabolic syndrome in high-risk, non-diabetic subjects with the metabolic syndrome To examine the longer-term exercise adherence of subjects under free-living, unsupervised conditions following a six-month supervised exercise program, at an accessible community-based exercise facility To establish a career development platform for the principal investigator in the area of exercise physiology and the therapeutic utility of aerobic exercise for the metabolic syndrome